


Четверть часа до встречи

by bemoost



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoost/pseuds/bemoost
Summary: Четверть часа до встречи, и сотни лет до расставания. Эдмунд заново учится дышать Нарнией, но на этот раз вся его Нарния заживо сжата в одном-единственном образе.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Kudos: 2





	1. Неизбежное пересечение

**Author's Note:**

> Челленж: 15 тем, 15 драбблов, у каждого свои метки.  
> Так сказать, тренируюсь на котиках, пока вынашиваю планы по разработке миди (некоторые идеи перекликаются с тем, что тут будет).
> 
> Осторожно! Всё, что написал не товарищ К.С. Льюис — ООС по умолчанию.  
> Автор влюблëн в Эдмунда Справедливого и хед на Эдмунда-чародея. Автору не стыдно. И стыдно не бывает.

Эдмунд чувствует себя старым параноидальным куском дерьма, но ничего не может поделать со своей мнительностью, к которой его семья уже давно привыкла.

Ему везде мерещится подвох.

Эдмунду не нравится эта умирающая Нарния. Эдмунду не нравится это зыбко-смутное время. Эдмунду не нравится мальчишка, неразумно поднявший меч на его брата. Эдмунду не нравится то, как легко нарнийцы его принимают. Эдмунду не нравится мальчишка, который пытается играть в лидера, — даже если тот, казалось бы, отступает, «уступая» Питеру место.

Эдмунда переламывает с того, что всего год назад он слыл Справедливым и правил процветающим королевством, а сейчас стоит на его руинах и собирается помогать потомку захватчиков вести остатки нарнийцев на безумный штурм ради весьма призрачной попытки перехватить власть.

Эдмунд не хочет. Эдмунд не готов.

Но Питер всё ещё первый среди равных, его слово — закон, а Люси слишком растеряна, чтобы возражать по-настоящему.

И Эдмунд планирует штурм.

***

Эдмунд старается не попадаться никому на глаза.

Этого, на самом деле, стоило ожидать, но горло всё равно сводит раздражённо-злобным рыком и ощущением вины. Он не готов скорбеть вместе с Люси, он не готов осуждающе молчать вместе со Сьюзен, он не готов выяснять отношения с разъярённым Питером, и он совершенно точно не готов столкнуться с принцем.

В конце концов, он всё ещё Справедливый, — ему просто по статусу не положено ни повышать голос на Верховного, ни срывать свою злость, встряхивая малолетних самоуверенных засранцев. Ему положено вразумлять соправителей и выполнять грязную работу, поэтому он решает просто тихо обойти территорию их «крепости» по периметру.

 _Её_ он чувствует сразу.

Возможно, это отголоски магии, — возможно, если в нём после выматывающих рывков туда-обратно и высасывающего последние силы серого Лондона осталось ещё хоть что-то, что может резонировать с такой потрясающе чистой силой. Но Эдмунду кажется, что эти искры — предвестники парализующего ужаса, въевшегося в кости и самые дальние уголки разума.

Сердце бешено заходится, горло пересыхает, лёгкие сводит в ожидании холода, замораживающего заживо, но по коже пробегается лишь леденящий ветерок.

Эдмунд слишком хорошо знает, насколько точны _её_ удары и сладки _её_ слова.

Эдмунд срывается с места. Он задыхается, он слишком боится не успеть, и Питера нигде нет, и Сьюзен где-то занята, и он снова чувствует себя таким маленьким и ничтожным, но уже не может остановиться. Эта кристально-чистая энергия зовёт к себе, кажется такой родной и знакомой, обещает вернуться и наполнить опустевшую оболочку, дать силы и спокойствие, которых сейчас так не хватает, — Эдмунд не может полностью сопротивляться тому, что давно стало его частью, и только надеется, что тот, кто сейчас стоит перед _ней_ , не способен прочувствовать всю силу соблазна.

Он не может остановиться и буквально влетает в обманчиво-хрупкий лёд, разламывая его размашистым ударом — удар со спины в их случае особо ироничен, и Эдмунду до последнего кажется, что _она_ вот-вот заметит его и обернётся, чтобы обманчиво-тепло потянуться навстречу. Он пытается успокоить сердце, рвущееся разломать рёбра, но получается откровенно хреново.

— Знаю, ты мог бы и сам, — голос звучит предательски-хрипло, и Эдмунд сбегает, пока его не поймали на унизительной слабости.

Он успевает поймать растерянность Питера, изумлённый взгляд принца и заметить в проходе раздражённую фигуру Сьюзен, — последняя иррационально успокаивает. Потому что она точно _его_ не осудит.

***

Сьюзен разочарована куда меньше, чем он ожидал, — возможно, они все просто слишком устали.

Мальчишка пытается что-то ему рассказать или что-то узнать, но от него несёт колдовской морозной свежестью, и Эдмунда передёргивает, Эдмунда трясёт, — Эдмунд чувствует его за версту и вполне успешно избегает. Возможно, Справедливые короли не должны так поступать, — тем более, если у них ищут совета — но он не может себя пересилить и, если честно, не особо пытается.

_Ему не до этого._

Так себе оправдание, когда ты втянут в войну на выживание, — но он правда снова до полусмерти запуган одним только призраком своего прошлого и готов зарыться в любые проблемы, которых _она_ не касается.

К примеру, перепроверить то, как идёт подготовка. Занять чем-нибудь излишне-нервного Питера.

Легонько подтолкнуть Люси к тому краю, за которым её навязчивая тяга к Аслану становится фанатичной одержимостью.

И снова мысленно вернуться к тому, что так и остался околдованным подозрительным старым ублюдком, — так что он всё-таки находит принца по едва ощутимому морозному «следу», оставленному ритуальной раной. Но судя по тому, как напряжённо мальчишка всматривается в арку пещеры, ему в его сомнениях совершенно не до разговоров.

Отчасти Эдмунд его отлично понимает. Отчасти безумно волнуется за сестёр, ведь знает, что самоуверенность Сьюзен им периодически очень дорого обходится. И поэтому легонько толкает в спину.

— Бегом, — раздражённо бросает Пэвенси в ответ на озадаченный взгляд, кивая в сторону уехавших сестёр. — У меня нет времени на то, чтобы их страховать, так что птичкой метнулся за королевами и вернулся к поединку.

Кажется, принц отмирает и пытается что-то сказать, но _Эдмунду не до этого_ , и потому он только отмахивается, уходя.

***

Эдмунд пытается — ну, по крайней мере, делает всё, что сейчас в его силах. И старательно гонит от себя мысли о том, что раньше мог намного больше, а сейчас это скорее похоже на жалкую агонию. Эдмунд выкладывается чуть больше, чем полностью, — и от того, с какой ленивой лёгкостью Аслан переворачивает всё в их пользу одним своим появлением, у Справедливого сводит зубы.

Эдмунд не думает, что его жалкая неприязнь заслуживает хоть какого-то внимания со стороны Зверя, равного по мощи богам, — но волна, сбивающая с ног, унизительно похожа на ленивый размеренный подзатыльник. И это отвратительно.

Эдмунд пытается ухватиться хотя бы за что-то, чтобы не уйти под воду с головой, — и чья-то рука, отчаянно цепляющаяся за запястье, это не такой уж плохой вариант. Поэтому он сжимает пальцы на чужом предплечье и позволяет вытащить себя наверх.

Испуганное лицо тельмаринского принца становится весьма сомнительным сюрпризом.

Но Эдмунд, как бы странно это ни было, умеет быть благодарным, и потому выдавливает из себя хриплое «спасибо», — и указывает на Аслана резким кивком головы. Мальчишка слегка мнётся, прежде чем послушно пойти в указанном направлении.

Эдмунд далеко не сразу понимает, что его руку тот так и не отпустил.

Но когда поднимает взгляд, чтобы высказать своё веское фи, — а чёртов мальчишка выше его минимум на голову — тот, словно почувствовав, поворачивается навстречу и замирает, глядя в глаза. И Эдмунд решает не спрашивать. Не ворошить лишний раз омут, с которым ему, возможно, ещё придётся работать.

Лучше сосредоточиться на Аслане.

На самой знакомой проблеме.

***

Разумеется, Люси их лечит. Она просто не способна оставаться в стороне, когда есть возможность вмешаться — в этом всё её бесконечное очарование. В этом вся она, и Эдмунд бесконечно любит её за это, но не сейчас.

Сейчас он вымотан, выжат, зол, и хочет только одного — немного тишины, спокойствия и умиротворяющего одиночества. Вот только новый _король_ зачем-то активно ищет его совета, а соку огнецвета без разницы, какие раны лечить, и поэтому морозная аура тает, как лёд на солнце, а передвижения Каспиана Десятого становится невозможно отследить.

Эдмунд надеется спрятаться за Питером, с которым мальчишка всё ещё держит приличную дистанцию, но тот вместе со Сьюзен — очаровательной сердцеедкой Сьюзен — ведёт бесконечные беседы с Асланом.

А выбирая из двух зол меньшее, Эдмунд, без сомнения, выберет молодого короля, который на удивление внимательно слушает ответы и даже _старается_ , — впрочем, недостаточно хорошо для того, чтобы заслужить похвалу, но достаточно для того, чтобы зародить сомнения.

Возможно, Эдмунд был к нему излишне предвзят. Возможно, они оставляют Нарнию в любящих, хотя и довольно неловких руках.

Возможно, — и Эдмунд благодарно кивает новому правителю, прежде чем собрать волю в кулак и сделать шаг обратно в Лондон.


	2. Лекции

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Учебные заведения — как бы универ!ау.
> 
> Логическая точка осталась где-то в середине, надеюсь, вам понравится.

Эдмунд спит.

У Каспиана есть подозрения, что во время учëбы тот вообще не просыпается, скорее банально делает вид, что бодрствует, но пересекаются они только на лекциях и в редких совпадающих окнах. В перерывах Эдмунд лениво доделывает какие-то задания или просто имитирует охренеть какую занятость, чтобы ни с кем особо не контактировать, а вот на лекциях — да, бессовестно спит.

Каспиан, если честно, не так уж много о нём знает — кроме того, что Пэвенси знаком с большей частью преподавателей, позволяет себе бессовестно маяться хернëй на занятиях, и, судя по всему, является братом той завораживающей сердцеедки с юридического.

Во всяком случае, у них одна фамилия, и с Эдмундом она не флиртует и не язвит, а вполне себе мило беседует, — в то время как Эдмунд без проблем отзывается на её оклики и даже не кривится, когда она его куда-то тащит.

Ещё Эдмунд практически ни с кем не контактирует, слушает на парах только один наушник, чуть ли не единственный берёт в буфете американо, а не латте или капучино, и почему-то неплохо знаком почти со всеми старичками экономического, на котором учится Каспиан.

И, да, у него безумно красивые стёртые руки, испачканные небрежными штрихами гелевой ручки.

Так что, может, Каспиан знает о нём чуть больше, чем немного. Ну, возможно.

Но ему ужасно хочется _узнать ещё больше_.

А это требует куда больше смелости, чем у него есть, — хотя бы потому, что Пэвенси злобно-колючий и язвительно-безразличный ко всему, что отвлекает его от сна. Поэтому Каспиан долго собирается с мыслями, чтобы тихонько устроиться позади Эдмунда на ближайшей лекции, дождаться, пока он задремлет, по привычке откинув голову на столешницу позади себя, и осторожно-нежно запустить пальцы в тёмные кудри. Безбожно-мягкие тёмные кудри.

— Тебе настолько нехер делать? — хрипит Пэвенси, кривясь, и распахивает глаза, недовольно уставившись на нарушителя своего спокойствия.

Каспиан вздрагивает, нервно облизывая пересохшие губы, и спешно отдёргивает руки, пытаясь придумать оправдание. Эдмунд хмыкает и привстаёт, — судя по всему, явно собираясь пересесть подальше, и у Каспиана сводит лёгкие подступающей паникой, — но тут же падает обратно, соскальзывая пониже. Так, чтобы не приходилось сильно запрокидывать голову, если положить её прямо на тетрадь с рассыпающимся текстом конспекта.

— Если дёрнешь — руки оторву и скажу, что так и было, — насмешливо предупреждает будущий адвокат и снова прикрывает глаза.

«Совершенно бездонные почти-чёрные глаза и мягкие тёмные кудри», — мысленно добавляет себе в список Каспиан и старательно-нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по волосам, расцепляя чуть спутанные пряди.


	3. Искры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Драка, силовой конфликт.  
> Замечательная эстетика от Аи: https://vk.com/wall-118966684_1287

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из глубин твиттера: «А Каспиан — мальчик-цундере, который прижимает понравившуюся ему девочку к стенке. Мечом.»
> 
> Колюще-режущее в шаговой доступности от взбешённого Справедливого я оставлять не рискнул, но про мальчика-цундере вы на всякий случай держите в голове. Так картинка расцветает новыми красками и подтекстами.

Эдмунд ускоряет шаг, потому что ему действительно _надо_ побыть одному, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, — потому что он похож на пороховую бочку, над которой регулярно высекают искры, потому что он боится взорваться, сорваться, высказать всё, что думает, и ударить _по-настоящему_. Не так, как в дружеском поединке, не так, как в вынужденном бою, а так, как правда _хочется_ : не чтобы сломать, а чтобы сделать максимально _больно_.

Он не оборачивается на Люси, — если честно, даже не слушает её, почти не обращая внимания на то, что происходит у него за спиной, просто почти-сбегает под очень важным и очень благовидным предлогом. В конце концов, Люси с ним не первый год и отлично понимает, как сильно его сейчас выламывает: возможно, она даже специально подкинула ему повод уйти.

Эдмунд замедляет шаг, вслушиваясь в похрустывание щебня под ногами и пытаясь выровнять своё дыхание. Замедлить его до жизненно-необходимого минимума, почти остановить, провалиться в состояние, близкое к трансу, и насильно опустошить себя, — мысли крутятся фоновым гулом, давят, шуршат, раздражают, но ни одну из них нельзя поймать, рассмотреть и разобрать на нужные составляющие, чтобы докопаться до сути.

Это не мотыльки, слетевшиеся на неверные отблески его смятения.

Это искры, готовые в любой миг превратиться в безумное пламя, которое выжжет его дотла.

Эдмунд не умеет, не может не думать, он постоянно прокручивает какие-то образы и мысли, щёлкая ими, как этим мерзким кубиком-рубиком, который так любят вертеть мальчишки в далёкой лондонской школе.

Он не может сразу переключиться с этого злого кипящего раздражения на привычную размеренную рассудительность. Он не может перестать снова и снова прокручивать в голове эту унизительную перепалку, навеянную чьей-то магией.

И торопливо-уверенные шаги за спиной замечает далеко не сразу, но тут же узнаёт и останавливается, сжимая зубы. Невовремя, видит Аслан, _как же невовремя_.

Каспиан выглядит нервным, виноватым и слегка запыхавшимся, — У него всё написано на лице, и это тоже раздражает. Король — _всеми признанный король Нарнии_ — не должен чуть что срываться с места. Не должен так явно давать волю эмоциям. Не должен бросать своих людей из-за… невнятных порывов.

— Эд? — Каспиан хмурится и прикусывает губы, явно не зная, как начать. — Может, я… могу помочь?

Эдмунд делает вдох на четыре, мысленно считает до десяти и старательно отводит взгляд. Как они вообще умудрились посадить _это_ на трон и уйти так, как будто теперь всё в порядке?

— Это же не из-за Юстаса, да? — у него тревожно-низкий голос и наверняка до абсурдного пронзительный взгляд. — Это… из-за пещеры?

Эдмунду ужасно хочется съязвить про потрясающую догадливость, — но, господи, чем он тогда вообще лучше — но он просто скрипит зубами и неясно машет рукой куда-то в сторону гор.

— Мне нужно проверить, куда забрался этот мальчишка. А тебе лучше пойти и помочь своей команде, — это последняя и довольно жалкая попытка побега, но он не знает, как ещё сказать, что его нужно _оставить в покое_.

Хотя бы сейчас.

— Лучше сначала найдём… — Каспиан слишком резко сокращает расстояние между ними, неосторожно пытаясь в успокаивающем жесте положить руку на плечо, однако Эдмунд перехватывает его запястье, резко утягивая вперёд, целится локтем в рёбра, но попадает немного ниже.

Ему стоило бы сейчас отшатнуться, рассыпаться в извинениях, нелепо пробормотать что-то про «на автомате», — стоило бы — но Каспиан настолько растерян, что даже не пытается защититься. Не видит в нём угрозы, — опять недооценивает, опять считает никчёмным, попросту не способным на настоящий удар, — и злость вспыхивает с новой силой.

Эдмунд ближе, намного ближе чем что бы то ни было, и схватиться за него в поисках опоры наверняка кажется таким правильным, таким естественным, — он даже разворачивается так, будто хочет поймать и поддержать, но шаг вперёд всего лишь обманный манёвр. Эдмунд переводит рывок в толчок, пинком бьёт под колено, вжимая голень в землю, и отпускает руки.

— Какого чёрта, Эд?! — Пытается.

Но Каспиан приходит в себя и не отпускает предплечье, — выворачивается, тянет вниз, ставит блок и машинально бьёт по ногам в ответ. Они валятся на дорогу, и потеря ведущей позиции дорого обошлась бы Эдмунду: молодой король крупнее и сильнее…

Только вот опыта и злости у него меньше, а намертво въевшихся ограничений куда больше. И Эдмунд вырывается, даже не думая его щадить или хоть как-то себя ограничивать: они катятся по мелким камням безобразным комом, набивая бессмысленные синяки и сдирая кожу — Эдмунд чувствует, как саднит спина под тонкой рубашкой, когда Каспиан в очередной раз пытается остановить драку, прижав его к земле.

У него в горле застревает раздражённый рык, и дурная кровь никак не хочет успокаиваться — сейчас бы выламывать кости до сладко-успокаивающего хруста, но Каспиан валится на него всем телом и прижимает к пыльной земле, наконец-то догадавшись использовать естественное преимущество.

Эдмунд сипло хрипит, пытаясь сбросить с себя внезапное препятствие, но разница в силе слишком очевидна, и он обессиленно роняет голову.

— Какого. Чёрта? — у него севший голос и в глазах такая больная ранимая растерянность, будто его любимому щенку свернули шею прямо перед ним.

Эдмунд морщится от неправильно яркого сравнения и внезапно чувствует себя безумно уставшим и разбитым, как будто эта вспышка гнева выжала его досуха, оставив только обессиленную оболочку.

— Отпусти, — голос слушается с трудом, выдавленный смешок царапает пересохшую глотку, — больше бить не буду.

Каспиан не то нервно всматривается, пытаясь найти едва уловимые признаки лжи, не то просто рассеянно скользит взглядом по бледному лицу, но его руки чуть заметно разжимаются и снова сжимаются тисками. Он отводит взгляд и прикусывает губу, будто собираясь что-то спросить — и не решаясь. Наконец, кивает куда-то в сторону и поднимается на ноги, протягивая руку.

Бывший король с трудом перекатывается и хватается за неё, как за спасательный трос, потому что ноги дрожат и отказываются держать.

— Расскажи мне потом. Пожалуйста, — едва слышно выдыхает Каспиан. — Я не хочу снова ранить тебя. Даже случайно.

Эдмунд кивает, с трудом проглатывая усмешку; мальчик так и не вырос. Мальчик всё ещё видит в них кого-то неповторимого, кого-то, на кого надо равняться, кого-то, чья дружба — величайшая ценность, и это так глупо, потому что они даже близко не похожи на те легенды, которые сложили про прекрасных Королей и Королев Золотого века.

Эдмунд кивает, потому что эта отсрочка вполне позволит ему придумать что-то куда более убедительное и _величественное_ , чем вечные проблемы с гневом и разъедающая лёгкие самоненависть.

— Идём. Нам надо найти Юстаса.


	4. Бонус-трек: Медальон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это не часть челленджа и не полноценная зарисовка, — разбирал черновики и наткнулся на этот крохотный кусочек. И, если честно, я очень слабо представляю, что тут происходит, хотя у меня есть идеи.
> 
> Заношу сюда, потому что все мы тут ради касмундов, а ещё так я его вряд ли потеряю, то есть точно запомню, что надо придумать и закончить.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь.

Каспиан вздрогнул, машинально попытавшись вырвать руку, но Эдмунд держал крепко, — намертво впился пальцами в локоть, явно не собираясь отпускать. Поднял руку, потянулся вперёд, уткнулся носом в запястье. Нервно вдохнул, облизывая обкусанные губы, пытаясь удержать едва уловимый запах на кончике языка. Рвано выдохнул, отводя шальной полупьяный взгляд, — уставился куда-то в изгиб ключиц и... замер. Застыл, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, спугнуть не то момент, не то ощущение бесконечного, безграничного покоя.

Боясь спугнуть сладкую тянущую покорность молодого короля, безмятежность лёгкого ветра и свою пугающую уверенность в том, что это — правильно. Что всё так, как и должно быть.

Был бы Каспиан умнее — или хотя бы опытней, осторожней, рассудительней — оттолкнул бы, выпутываясь из иллюзии. Вырвался бы. Успел бы спастись. Но правитель мягок и куда доверчивей, чем стоило бы, а Эдмунд не может отказать себе в удовольствии повестись на эту дурную слабость и прикусить пястную(?) косточку, быстро проследив языком линию жизни.

Это похоже на медленный яд.

Они будто в трансе, и Эдмунду ужасно хочется всё так и оставить, может, лишь слегка добавив спокойствия магией... но их ждут. Каспиан не слышит, — и не услышит, пока чародей не позволит — но Рипичип уже ищет, куда они пропали, и где-то на палубе их зовёт Люси.

Пэвенси слегка прикусывает костяшки большого пальца, раздражённо сжимает зубы чуть сильнее, и Каспиан, наконец, вздрагивает. Ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит, но уже становясь собой.

— Ты в порядке? — нервно переспрашивает Эдмунд, отпуская Каспиана и спешно вырывая амулет из его сжатых пальцев.

Бесполезный кусок железа обжигает ладони холодом, упираясь, и руку сводит судорогой до самого плеча, пока парень пытается стряхнуть его в карман. Когда он поднимает глаза, Каспиан уже вовсю оглядывается, недовольно-подозрительно поджимая губы.

— Мой капитан? — ещё раз пытается привлечь внимание Эдмунд, и король снова вздрагивает, наконец, фокусируясь на товарище. — Нарния взывает к вам.

***

Блики волн мозолят глаза. Медальон ощущается камнем, удавкой на шее, и кажется, шагни он за край — тот без проблем утянет на дно, как не барахтайся, пытаясь удержаться. Эдмунд щурится на кривой полумесяц, стараясь выжечь его яркий ориентир на обратной стороне век.

Теперь он боится закрывать глаза.

Корабль дышит, пытаясь успокоить чародея скрипом досок, смешанным с шелестом моря, — и Эдмунд пытается дышать в унисон с этим мерным шумом, но дыхание то и дело перехватывает.

Он смертельно проебался.

**Author's Note:**

> /звуки страданий над разборками с сайтом/


End file.
